


【翻訳】Victor Effing Nikiforov

by Ryu_Hiyoko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Translation in Japanese, alternative universe, リバ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Hiyoko/pseuds/Ryu_Hiyoko
Summary: 著者前書き……このストーリーでは、勇利はバンケットのことをすっかり忘れています。全日本選手権でなんとか勝ち、そのあとの世界選手権でヴィクトルと遭遇しますが、どうして憧れの人が急に親しげに接してくれるのかまったくわからないという世界線です。でも勇利は気にかけず、リビング・レジェンドだからそんな行動をするのだと納得してしまいます。基本的に、甘々なラブロマンスと、ポルノ、スケーターたちの会話、おまけのエッチシーンが書きたくてこのお話を作りました。誕生日おめでとう、ヴィクトル。（訳者注： この作品は 2016/12/25 にAO3にUPされました。）





	【翻訳】Victor Effing Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Victor Effing Nikiforov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052504) by [shysweetthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shysweetthing/pseuds/shysweetthing). 



> 訳者前書き……
> 
> デトロイト時代の勇利がＧＦのあと、世界選手権にも出場する if の世界線です。
> 
> 海外でもYOIは非常に盛り上がっていて、たくさんのアツイ作品があるので、少しでも共有できたらと訳しました。
> 
> リバです。海外では厳密に攻受を区別せず、呼吸するようにリバが描かれるのでそういうものだとご理解いただければ幸いです。  
> アメリカでは処女もDTもバージンと言うそうです。  
> ヴィクトルの過去について著者によるオリジナル設定があります。
> 
> effing はある汚い言葉の婉曲表現で、このタイトルは露骨に書くと "Victor Fucking Nikiforov" です。
> 
> 意訳も多々ありますので、英文解釈についてお気付きの点はコメント欄にて教えていただけると勉強になります。よろしくお願いします。
> 
> Special Thanks
> 
> 勇利の長崎弁は長崎出身の [３０２さん](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1958483) に書いていただきました。ありがとう～！
> 
> 英語スラング等、難しい文を [Kayさん](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=2069041) に相談させていただきました。KayさんはAO3で大人気の、ヴィクトルと勇利のライバルシリーズを [翻訳](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=8189511)　されています。
> 
> [Pixiv でも公開しています。](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=8221957)  
> 著者より掲載の許可を頂いております。原作にも Kudo をお願いします。

「ユーリ！」  
　勇利は一人、夕食を摂りに出掛けようとホテルのロビーの隅をうろうろしていた。ロビーは混みあっていたから、誰に名前を呼ばれたのかまったくわからなかった。ピチットはまだ到着していなかったし、チェレスティーノは他のコーチたちと食事の席を囲むと聞いていた。  
　勇利は誰が声を掛けてきたのだろうと訝った。知り合いはいるにはいたが、試合前にほかのスケーターから話しかけられるのは怖かった。今の勇利には他人の興味を引くようなものは何一つないのだ。グランプリファイナルは散々な結果だった。今はただただ世界選手権で雪辱を晴らすことを望むばかりだった。  
　また声が聞こえた。  
「ユーリ！　こっちこっち！」  
　ロビーの中央に目を凝らすと、そこに見えたのは勇利のほうにしきりに手を振るヴィクトル・ニキフォロフだけだった。  
　突然のことに何がなんだかわからず、勇利は緊張で乾いた喉を潤そうとつばを飲みこんだ。ヴィクトルは笑顔で手を振り続けている。勇利の顔が熱を帯びた。  
（僕……？）  
　訳がわからないまま、声のほうへ思わず踏みだしかける。  
（いやいや、ないから。きっとヴィクトルはロシアのユーリに話しかけてるんだ。リビング・レジェンドが僕のことなんか知ってるはずないだろ）  
　ため息とともに目を逸らし二三歩進んだところで、誰かに腕を掴まれた。  
「ユーリ、」耳元でヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの声がした。「どこに行ってたの？　ずいぶん探したんだよ」  
　瞬間、勇利はその場で凍りついた。  
　よくインタビューで聞いてきた、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの声そのものだった。ヴィクトルに腕を掴まれ話しかけられるだなんてあり得ないことだった。  
（なに、なんなのこれ。きっと夢だ。きっとまだ飛行機の中にいて、寝落ちしたんだ。たぶん機内食も合わなかったんだ。あれ、たまに合わないんだよな）  
　しかし白い指に腕を強く掴まれ勇利が振り返ると――そこにいたのは、やっぱりヴィクトル・ニキフォロフだった。  
　笑うとハートの形になる口元、シルバーの髪。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが、リビング・レジェンドが、どういう訳か親友になったかのように勇利に微笑みかけていた。  
「全日本選手権、優勝おめでとう！」興奮気味の笑顔は勇利を圧倒せんばかりだった。「完璧なプロだったよ。四大陸の銅もおめでとう。すばらしかったけど、ただ――まあいいや、今夜、このあと話せるからね。四大陸には行くつもりだったんだけど、ヤコフがショートの難所をやれってうるさく言うから練習を休めなくって。応援に行けなくてごめんね」  
（僕を応援？　どういうこと？）  
　これは間違いなく夢なのに、ヴィクトルが纏うスパイシーで甘い香水がかすかに香るほど、ものすごくリアルだった。勇利は自分の頬っぺたをつねってみたが目を覚ますことはなかった。  
「ところで、」何もかも普通の事という風情でヴィクトルは言った。「もちろん勇利も俺たちと夕食に来るよね。携帯の番号を聞き忘れたのは失敗だったなあ」  
「へ？」  
　勇利はその一言を発するのが精一杯だった。  
「もう食べただなんて言わないよね」とヴィクトルがため息をついた。「まあ、それでも来てもらうけどね。みんなに追いつかないと」  
「みんなって、誰ですか？」  
「俺、ユーリ・プリセツキー、ミラ、クリスにエミルかな？　たぶんほかにも来るよ。大勢だね。みんなには、俺がホテルのロビーで勇利を待って、見つけ次第合流するって伝えてある」  
　勇利にとってヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは神に等しい存在だった。そして今、初めてその存在を間近に感じていた。おおらかな笑顔が、まるで太陽の眩しい陽射しのように勇利に振り注いでいた。  
「あの……」  
「ほら早く。お腹すいちゃった」  
　ヴィクトルからウィンクされると、勇利は空腹なんてすっかり忘れてしまった。  
（夢だ。これは夢だ。夢でなくちゃ、こんなことあるはずない）  
　理性はヴィクトルに自分の望みを投影するなんていけないことだと叫んでいたが、勇利は何がなんだかわからないままヴィクトルと手を繋ぎ指を絡め、ホテルの出口へと引きずられていった。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利と手を繋いだままタクシーを呼ぶと、二人して後部座席に乗りこんだ。互いの脚が触れあい、洋服の布地越しに体温が伝わってくる。ヴィクトルは勇利にスマートフォンを手渡すと番号を登録するように言った。  
　勇利は手を繋ぎながらその通りにした。  
「もう音信不通なんて嫌だよ？」  
　 ヴィクトルはそう言って、勇利に自分のＳＮＳをフォローさせた。  
「大丈夫？　なんだか静かだね。時差ボケかな？」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利の顔を覗きこんだ。勇利は見つめ返して言った。  
「うん……まあ……」  
　ヴィクトルの表情が曇る。  
「ごめん、困らせたよね。俺のせいだ。ちょっとはしゃぎすぎたね。嬉しくって。俺は臆病なのに熱くなるって、リンクメイトからいつも笑われるんだ。この一ヶ月、勇利の番号を聞かなかったことをずっと悔やんでたけど、今はもうＳＮＳを交換したからそんなに臆病にならずに済みそうだよ」  
　不思議なことが起こる夜だと思っていたが、むしろシュールな展開になってきた。  
「あなたが臆病？」勇利はヴィクトルをじっと見つめた。「どうしてあなたが臆病になるんですか？　リビング・レジェンドなのに」  
「勇利のプロをすべて見たんだ」ヴィクトルが真面目な顔で言った。「すばらしかった。ああいうの大好きだよ。正直言って、もし勇利がノーミスで滑ってたら俺は負けてた」  
「そんなことないです」  
　勇利は青い瞳に視線をあわせた。自由なほうの手でジーンズ越しに自分をつねったが、まだ夢のなかにいるようだった。  
「勇利はＰＣＳで俺を抜けるはずだ。それに、練習ではもう毎回のようにクワドサルコウを成功させているだろう。本番でもそれができれば――」  
「そんなこと、ないです」  
　 声に力がこもる。  
「それにほかのどのスケーターよりスタミナがある」だがヴィクトルは結論付けるように言った。「正直なところ、勇利のフリーはそれを活かせているとは言えないけど――ああ、ごめん。またはしゃいじゃったね」ヴィクトルは天を仰いだ。「黙れよ、ヴィクトル。彼はフリーの批評なんて聞きたくないんだ」  
　勇利が困惑して頭を振ると、ヴィクトルは向き直り、またにっこりと頬笑んだ。  
「俺ね、勇利のことが大好きなんだよ。近いうちに勇利が金メダルを獲ったら、またバンケットで一緒に踊るって約束してくれる？」  
　勇利はヴィクトルを見つめ、続いて固く繋いだ手へと目を落とした。手を離したくはなかった。後部座席にはまだスペースが空いているが、寄せた体を離したいとは思わなかった。ヴィクトルの香水の香りはほんのかすかだが、その首元あたりから漂ってきて勇利を取り巻いている。ただの夢にしてはリアルすぎるし、想像にしてはディティールが細かすぎた。  
「ごめんなさい。あの……前にどこかで話しましたっけ……」  
　勇利はおずおずと言った。  
　ヴィクトルがまじまじと勇利を見つめた。端正な顔から徐々に笑みが消え、視線が逸らされる。  
「勇利？」  
　か細い声だった。ヴィクトルは傷ついた様子だったが、勇利にはそれがどうしてなのかわからないのだ。  
「嘘だよね？」繋いでいた手がほどけた。「それじゃあ……いや、いいよ、わかった。クリスの仕業だろ？　それとも日本の誰かかな？」  
勇利は息を飲むと、弁解するように言った。  
「違うんです。そうじゃないんです。だから、つまり……僕は本当に長いことあなたを目標にしてきたんです。でもグランプリファイナルじゃ、僕が出場者の一人だということすらあなたは知らなかった」  
　ヴィクトルがたじろいだ。  
「うん、その通りだ。俺はバンケットまで気付いてなかった。すまなかったね。勇利が気にしてるってこと、わかってなかった」  
　勇利は唇を噛んだ。  
「そりゃあ気にするよね」さっきより少し力がこもった声だった。ヴィクトルは何か決心したようにうなずいた。「あのとき勇利の番号を聞いておけばよかった。そしたら何もかもきっと上手くいったのになあ。こんなことになるなんて思ってもみなかった。ショックかも」  
　この会話がおかしいのは、噛みあっていないと感じさせないことだった。ヴィクトルがすぐ側にいて、美しい指で勇利の手を撫でている。そしてヴィクトルは勇利のあごに手を添えて上向かせると、瞳を覗きこんだ。  
　他人にこんなことをされたら、普通はうっとうしいとか気持ち悪いとか感じるはずだが、勇利にはむしろ心地良く感じられた。これまでの勇利の人生が音痴なハミングだったとしたら、ヴィクトルが現れて勇利の手を取った瞬間から、本来あるべきメロディが流れ出したかのようだった。  
「ごめんね、勇利。思ったより厄介なことになっちゃったけど、埋め合わせさせてくれる？」  
　金色に青みがかった瞳が間近に迫る。その唇が笑みを形作っていた。香水が鼻腔をくすぐる。  
「い、いえ、そんなのいいですから」  
　ブンブンと勇利が手を振った。  
　タクシーが店の前で止まった。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利の唇に親指で触れ、そっとささやいた。  
「でもやっぱり埋め合わせしなくちゃ。不安にさせたなら、やり直したいな」

#

　勇利は途方に暮れたが、夜は始まったばかりだった。  
　ヴィクトルはタクシー代を持つと言い張った。そして勇利の手を固く握り、混みあったレストランの二階へとエスコートした。皿が積み上げられたテーブルに、試合で競うことになるトップスケーターたちが勢揃いしていた。  
　彼らは当然、ヴィクトルに会えて喜ぶだろうと勇利は思っていたが――  
「勇利！」  
　声を掛けてきたのはクリストフ・ジャコメッティだった。  
「人気者のご登場だね。ヴィクトルが君を狙ってるって話、本当みたいだね」  
　勇利は人気者になった覚えはなかったし、そもそも有名人になったことすらなかった。  
　しかし、ヴィクトルは我がもの顔で勇利の手を握りしめていた。  
「答えなくていいよ」さらりと彼は言った。「クリスは悪ノリしてるだけだから」  
「チッ」席についていたユーリ・プリセツキーが舌打ちした。「まさか本当に見つけて連れてくるとはな。そいつ、どうせまたジャンプをしくじるんだろ」  
「ユーリ」とクリスがたしなめた。「シニアに上がったら、ジャンプを決めるってことだけじゃなく、そこまでの演技も大切だってきっとわかるよ。もっと教えてあげたいけど、ユーリはまだジュニアだし、一言じゃ説明しきれないからね」  
　勇利は黙りこんだ。  
「ダンスバトルで白黒つけたくないなら、お行儀よくすることだよ」  
　ヴィクトルがもう一人のユーリに言った。  
「あはは、言われちゃったね」  
　とレオ・デ・ラ・イグレシアが笑った。 ユーリは赤面して、狡いとか次こそはとか、ふざけるなとかぶつぶつ言った。どうやら「ダンスバトル」という言葉はロシアのユーリには禁句のようだった。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利の手を引いて隣に座らせた。  
「ユーリのことは気にしないで。みんなそうしてる」  
「おいジジイ、俺はここにいるんだぞ！　聞こえてんだよ！」  
「ジャンプを失敗しても勇利のほうが持ち直すのが上手いから嫉妬してるんだよ」  
「このヤロー、てめえん家に殴りこみに行ってやるからな」  
「はいはい、俺も好きだよ、ユーリ」  
「ねえ、ちょっとこんがらがってきたわ」とミラが口を挟んだ。「こうなるとは思ってたけど、ユーリが二人もいるのは厄介ね。ユーリ・プリセツキーは、今からユリオね」  
「は！？　そんなの俺の名前じゃねえ！　だいたい俺が先にいたんだぞ。あっちをユリオにすりゃいいだろ」  
「ふーん、ダンスバトルで決めたいの？」  
　またも「ダンスバトル」という不可解な言葉が、勇利をのぞいた全員を沸かせ、ユーリ・プリセツキーが顔を顰めてぶつくさと文句を言った。リンクメイトたちの内輪ネタなのだろうと勇利は考えた。  
「もう、またそんな汚い言葉を使ってるの？　言葉遣いはまだまだね、ベイビー」  
　ミラは肩をすくめた。  
「誰がベイビーだ、このババア。だいたい――」  
「もうおねむの時間かな？」  
　とヴィクトルが追い打ちをかける。  
「まだ八時前だぞ。どいつもこいつも。シニアに上がったら全員まとめて血祭りに上げてやる。ミラもだ。てめえを倒すのに直接戦うまでもねえからな」  
「うるさくてごめんね」とヴィクトルが勇利の耳元でささやいた。「でもいい子なんだよ。ユーリが言うことを真に受けないでね。憧れの人に噛みついちゃうんだ。動くものなら何にでも飛びかかる子猫ちゃんなのさ」  
　勇利は数ヶ月前のトイレでのできごとを思い出して目をぱちぱちさせた。  
（憧れの人、ねえ……）  
　勇利がロシアのユーリ――ユリオを見つめると、それに気づいたユリオがガンを飛ばした。  
「おまえもヴィクトルも、俺が負かしてやる。ユーリは二人もいらねえ。てめえのスケートなんて超えてやるからな」  
「あはは、憧れの人ねえ……」  
　勇利はため息をついた。それからは、いくらかリラックスできるようになった。

#

　ヴィクトルが勇利の口にデザートを運んでいた。  
　ティラミスを注文し、フォークで一口分をすくうと勇利に差しだしたのだ。勇利が口を開くまでフォークを引っこめようとせず、そのあとは甘みと苦みが勇利の舌で溶けていくのをうっとりと見守った。  
　勇利にしてみれば充分におかしな状況だったが、その場の誰ひとりとしてこの状況をおかしいと思っていない様子なのが何より気味悪かった。ミラは驚かなかったし、クリスは微笑んでいて、エミルは肩をすくめていた。ヴィクトルがどこの馬の骨とも知れないスケーターをホテルのロビーから捕まえてきて、デザートを食べさせるのはさも当たり前という雰囲気だ。　ツッコミを入れるのはユリオだけだった。  
「おまえら部屋に帰れよ」  
「大丈夫、もう予約してあるよ」  
　ヴィクトルはさらりと言った。  
（ヴィクトルって、よくこんなことしてるのかな。誰もおかしいと思ってないみたいだし）  
　勇利は集まったスケーターたちを見回した。どれだけの選手がこんなふうに誘惑されたのだろうか。勇利はヴィクトルの名前でＧｏｏｇｌｅアラートをセットし、彼にまつわるあらゆるゴシップを集めてきたけれどこんな話は聞いたことがなかった。  
（僕でも知らないことがあるなんて）  
　一方のヴィクトルは、誰も文句を言おうとしないので機嫌が良いようだった。  
「もう一口」  
　ヴィクトルがささやいた。  
「もう大丈夫です」勇利は真っ赤になって首を振った。「もうすぐ本番ですから。すごくおいしかったです。でも乳製品は合わないときがあるので……」  
　ヴィクトルの顔から微笑みが消える。  
「なんてことだ。ごめんね。先に聞かなきゃいけなかったね。替わりにラクトースフリーのチョコレートケーキを注文しようか？」  
「あの、なんで僕に聞くんですか？　自分が食べたくて注文したんじゃないんですか」  
「それは……」言いかけてヴィクトルは頭を振った。「そうだ、ホテルまで二マイル（約三・二キロ）はある。俺と歩いていかない？」  
「あの……」  
　ヴィクトルはほかのメンツに牽制するような笑顔を向けた。  
「みんなはきっとタクシーで帰るよ。勇利さえよかったら、二人きりで過ごしたいな」  
　勇利は呆然とうなずくしかなかった。  
　ヴィクトルは人を絆すのが上手いのだと思った。ヴィクトルが歩いたあとには、こんなふうに誘惑された人間の列が長く連なっていることだろう。きっとヴィクトルの友人たちは、彼が毎回別の人間を口説くことに慣れきっているから、もはや何も言わないのだ。そしてヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは、なぜかわからないが次は勇利をその列に加えることに決めたらしい。  
　勇利は怒っていい状況のはずなのに、たとえ一晩だけでもヴィクトルを一人占めできるならそれでいいと思ってしまった。  
（ヴィクトルも馬鹿だな。僕なんて、ティラミスをくれたり二人きりで散歩したりしなくたって手に入るのに……）  
　勇利は何年も前から彼に魅了されていた。勇利はただヴィクトルを必要としてきたのだ。  
　もしヴィクトルがホテルに彼を送り、その道すがら耳元で愛の言葉をささやくなら、勇利は許そうと考えた。ヴィクトルが望むすべてを許そうと。

#

　ヴィクトルは愛の言葉をささやいたりはしなかった。  
「俺ね、どうしてもわからないことがあるんだけど、何だと思う？」勇利はヴィクトルと手を繋ぎ、大通りに沿って歩いていた。「勇利がどうしてもっと勝てないのか、俺にはわからない」  
　勇利は赤面した。  
「僕には、わかります。僕はヴィクトルみたいに上手じゃないから。僕にお世辞なんていいですから」  
「お世辞なんかじゃないよ」ヴィクトルはもどかしそうに言った。「勇利には勝てるスキルがある。勇利の表現力は俺以上だよ。ＰＣＳの評価が高い俺が言うんだから間違いない。スタミナがあるし、クワドはフリップとループはイマイチみたいだけど、トウループとサルコウは練習でコンスタントに着地できてるでしょ。三ヶ月前のグランプリファイナルでもできたはずなのに」  
　ヴィクトルはどこで練習を見たのだろうと勇利は驚いたが、そのうちに数週間前に放映されたテレビ番組のことを思い出した。勇利が全日本選手権で勝ったあと、練習の様子を紹介した番組だった。  
（でもけっこう編集されちゃってて練習風景なんてちょこっと流れただけなのに。そんなことよくわかったな）  
　日本の番組をヴィクトルが知っていたなんて怪奇現象だったが、それ以外に勇利の練習を見られる機会なんて思いつかなかった。勇利にしてみれば、練習通りに滑れば勝てると指摘されたこともよっぽど怪奇現象だったが。勇利はそう考えること自体が傲慢だと思っているのだ。  
「あはは。恥ずかしいけど、グランプリファイナルの合計点なんてヴィクトルの百点下だったし、それに――」  
「それにそんなはずじゃなかった、でしょ？　何があったの？」  
　ヴィクトルの言葉には熱がこもっていて、勇利は思わず息を飲んだ。  
「僕の犬が……大会前の夜に亡くなりました」  
「そうか……。ごめん、嫌なこと思い出させちゃったね」  
「プレッシャーもストレスになってて、それに……」勇利はヴィクトルに顔を向けられなかった。「それに何より、自分に自信がない。いつもそうなんです」  
ヴィクトルはそれには何も言わず、握った勇利の手を、歩きながら優しく揺らしていた。勇利がちらりと見ると、ヴィクトルは物思いに沈んだ様子で唇を噛んでいた。  
「珍しいことじゃないんです。僕なんていつもこんな感じで。どれだけ準備しても精神的に弱くって」  
「うーん……」ヴィクトルはうなずいた。「勇利がそんなことを言うなんてちょっと驚いた。でもいろいろわかったよ。だからフリーがあんな風だったのかな？」  
「あんな風って？」  
「無難って感じかな」ヴィクトルは繋いだ手を振った。「ショートの構成は無難すぎだ。でもフリーの構成のほうが気になった。どうしてクワドをぜんぶ前半に入れたの？」  
「コーチがそうしろって。試合だと着地に失敗するから……」  
「コーチがクワドを前半に入れたって？」  
　ヴィクトルは苛立ったように言った。  
「はい。コーチは僕のプロの振り付けをみんなしてくれてます」  
「馬鹿げてる。勇利はちゃんと着地できる。自信がないだけだ。ジャンプをミスする前提でプログラムを組み立てるなんて、さらに勇利を傷つけるだけだ。もし俺が振り付けをしたら、どうなると思う？」  
「え……？」  
「クワドを三つは入れる。四つにするかもしれない。それをすべてプログラム後半に入れる。勇利ならできるからだ。もう二〇ポイントは稼げるように難易度を上げて――勇利？　そんな顔しないでよ。勇利ならできるって信じてるから言ってるんだよ。だって俺にできるんだから」  
　勇利は息を飲んだ。自分のなかにある感覚が何なのかよくわからなかった。それはこれまで感じたことがない感覚だった。  
「あなたは……僕のプロの構成を変えてめちゃくちゃにしようって言うんですか」  
「まさか！　だいいち俺は勇利が好きなんだ。強要なんてしない。それに、そんなことしても意味がない。今のプロじゃ勇利は俺に勝てない。足元にも及ばない。勇利はその程度の選手じゃないだろう？　なのに諦めようとしてる」  
　勇利はヴィクトルを見上げた。月明かりの下で細い髪が銀色に輝いていた。その顔に浮かぶ微笑は挑発するような笑みだった。彼はまだ勇利の手を握っていた。  
「ライバルがいると最高のスケートができるんだ」ヴィクトルがささやいた。「俺と勝負しよう、勇利」  
「僕は……」  
「明日の朝九時、練習のためヤコフと会うことになってる。こうしよう。俺たちは七時にリンクで待ち合わせる。それから勇利は、俺と一緒にショートの練習をする。どう？　俺、勇利がライバルだと気付かなかったことの埋め合わせをするって言ったよね？」  
「うん……うん。僕行きます！」  
　勇利は微笑んだ。  
　それからしばらく、彼らは言葉を交わさず散歩を続けた。  
　もう冬の寒さは過ぎ去ったらしく、さわやかな夜だった。夜景が美しかった。手をつなぎ、互いに体をもたせかけて彼らは歩いた。ヴィクトルの手は勇利の手を包みこみ、親指で一回り小さなてのひらを撫でていた。勇利は少し遅れて、同じように優しい愛撫で応えた。  
　勇利はこれまで誰とも付き合ったことがなかった。このままバージンであることを黙っていたら、いざというときムードを壊すようなことになるかもしれない。かといって打ち明けたら、何くれと経験がない言い訳することになるだろうから、勇利はどうすべきか迷っていた。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利を部屋に送った。勇利はポケットからルームキーを探しだすとドアを開けた。きれい好きな性分だから、幸いにも荷物はクローゼットへ片付けてあった。  
　だがヴィクトルは物憂げに微笑むだけだった。  
「入らないんですか」  
　勇利は首を傾げた。  
　ヴィクトルの顔が近付いてきて鼻先が触れ、勇利は目を見開いた。ほんの一瞬、彼の唇が勇利のそれに触れた。  
「もし入ったら、眠るどころじゃなくなるんじゃないかな？」  
　ヴィクトルの言葉に勇利はぱっと頬を染めた。  
「明日は朝からスケートだ。よくないんじゃないかな」  
「そう、ですね……」  
　勇利はショックを顔に出さないようにするので精一杯だった。  
「それに、大事にしたいんだ。時間はたくさんあるからね」  
「たくさん……？」  
勇利は、今夜は二人で過ごすものだと、もしかしたら二人で朝を迎えることになるかもしれないとさえ思っていたのだ。だがどうやらヴィクトルは、世界選手権の期間中ずっと二人で過ごそうと考えているようだった――この関係がどうなるのかに関わらずだ。クリスが勇利を人気者と言ったのは、たぶんこういうことなのだろう。  
「うん、たくさんね」  
ヴィクトルにうなずかれて勇利の羞恥はピークに達した。勇利は先刻から赤面しっぱなしだったから、これ以上赤くなりようもないだろうと思い切って呼び止めた。  
「ヴィクトル……」  
「なあに？」  
「僕、まだ眠くない」  
　その言葉を聞いたヴィクトルはなぜか嬉しそうな顔をして、勇利の頬を撫でた。  
「奇遇だね。俺もだよ。でも寝なくちゃね」 

#

　氷の上のヴィクトルは前夜の甘い雰囲気などなかったかのようにスケートに集中していた。  
「はい、勇利」  
　カーボン紙のスリーブがついたカップを手渡すと、ヴィクトルは真剣な眼差しで勇利を見つめた。  
「四大陸のショートに目を通したんだ」言いながら、自ら作った勇利のジャンプ構成のリストを取り出した。「今後、難易度を上げる予定はあった？」  
「い、いえ……。コーチはトリプルフリップをトリプルループに変更して、あとは――」  
「え！？　世界選手権のために難易度を下げたの？」  
「そう、ですね、僕が――」  
「ばかげてる」ヴィクトルが遮った。「君のコーチは生徒を表彰台に上がらせたくないの？　勇利にはできないと思ってるの？」  
　勇利はうつむいた。  
「チェレスティーノは、ノーミスで滑れたらトップテンには入れるだろうって……」  
　勇利にしてみれば、これだって傲慢な考えだ。　  
「今シーズン、グランプリファイナルにまで進んだ選手が世界選手権ではトップテン？　まったく君のコーチは何考えてるんだ。問い詰めてやる」  
　ヴィクトルの声にはドスがきいていた。  
「ヴィクトル、ちょっと待って。いいんだ。チェレスティーノは僕の弱さをわかってて、何がベストなのか考えてくれただけ。来年こそ――」  
「何も考えてない！」ヴィクトルは不満もあらわだ。「君のコーチはこのスポーツを理解してるのか？次の年も、次の大会もないんだよ。今、目の前の試合があるだけなんだ。一つの怪我で、一つの事故で未来なんて消える。その時、その場所でベストを尽くさないで何の意味がある？」  
　勇利は押し黙った。スケートのことだけに留まらない話だ。  
「高く跳ぶ。速く回る。上手く着地する。それだけが勇利が前に進む方法だよ。ねえ、自分に何ができると思うか言ってみて」  
　勇利はヴィクトルが開いているページを見た。曲をかけて、振付けを思い浮かべた。あるパートでは、ほんの少しスピードを上げる自分を想像できた。  
「トリプルフリップに」勇利はジャンプを指して言った。「ここはクワドループに。ここはブルサルコウとクワドサルコウに」  
「いいね。続けて」  
　ヴィクトルは言った。  
　そして、勇利が提案した通りのプログラムができあがった。  
　一時間かけてショートを構成し直したあと、勇利が全体を通して滑れるようになるまで、ヴィクトルはパートごとの練習を繰り返させた。一通り練習したあとでヴィクトルが言った。  
「ここまで来ればもう勇利一人でも練習できるね。じゃあ俺にもアドバイスしてくれる？」  
　勇利は目を見開いた。  
「アドバイス？　僕がヴィクトルに？　そんな……本気で聞いてるの？」  
　ヴィクトルは眉を上げた。  
「なんで？　俺のショートを見て、何も思ったことがないの？ただの一度も？　それとも見てくれてなかったのかな？」  
　考えを読み取られたような気がして勇利は頬が熱くなった。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利に寄りかかり、指で頬を撫でた。  
「勇利、今、何考えた？」  
「えっと、本当に、大したことじゃないんだ。本当、ちょっとしたことで。イナバウアーのあとのパートで……」  
　前の晩、ヴィクトルからティラミスを食べさせてもらって、勇利はこれ以上嬉しいことなんてないと思っていた。だが今朝、その考えは改めなければならなかった。ヴィクトルが輝くばかりの笑顔で向けて、勇利ならクワドサルコウを着地できると信じてくれて――これ以上に胸が躍ることはない。  
　そしてもう一つ、考えを改めたことがあった。ヴィクトルが、スケートの神様でなく勇利と同じ舞台に立つ選手としてアドバイスを求め、取り入れた。それが何より胸が躍る出来事だった。  
　勇利はこの大会をまずまずの結果で切り抜けたい訳ではなかったが、かといって失敗したい訳でもなかった。勇利の望みはヴィクトルの望みと同じだった。

#

『勇利、一緒に夕食をとらない？』  
　午後三時、勇利はＳＮＳでメッセージを受け取った。  
　ヴィクトルの助言を取り入れたプロへ向けられる、コーチの冷たい視線をやり過ごしつつ練習を終えたあとだった。  
　チェレスティーノの困惑は相当だった。  
「勇利、大丈夫か？　ずいぶんヤル気だな。俺は能力に見合ったプロを滑るべきだと思うが」  
　目の前の試合があるだけだというヴィクトルの言葉を思い起こしながら、勇利は答えた。  
「大丈夫です」  
　夕食のほうも大丈夫そうだった。  
『世界選手権出場のためにリンクメイトが来ています。その友達も誘っていいですか？』  
　と勇利は返信した。  
『ＯＫ！　昨日は俺の友達が一緒だったから、今日は勇利の友達だね。迎えいいくから少し待ってて』

#

「ねえ勇利、リビング・レジェンドと付き合ってるってどうして言ってくれなかったの？」  
　ピチットがそう尋ねたのは、ヴィクトルが少し夕食の席を外したタイミングだった。  
　勇利が赤面した。  
「もう、ピチット君ってば。付き合ってないって」  
「へー。手を繋いで、指にキスされて、そんな風に赤くなってるのに付き合ってないんだ？」  
「そんなんじゃないって」勇利はいったん言葉を切ると「まあ、確かにそれに近いかもしれないけど。でも……」  
　と言い直したが、声は尻すぼみになった。  
　ピチットは眉を顰めた。  
「でも、何なの？　教えてよ、勇利」  
「付き合ってはいないよ」勇利はため息をついた。「昨日、ホテルで呼び止められて、手を握られて、食事に誘われただけだよ。ヴィクトルは試合に向けて誰かを口説くことにしただけ……みたいなことだと思う」  
「で、行ったの？」  
勇利は顔を赤らめた。  
「僕は何年もヴィクトルに会う日を夢見てきたんだよ。触らないでなんて言えると思う？　もちろん夕食には行ったよ」  
「おめでとう！」ピチットは驚いた。「まさか勇利がねえ。親友として鼻が高いよ」  
「最初は少し面食らったけどね。こんな不思議なことってないし。急にヴィクトルが親友になったみたいだったから」  
　勇利は照れ臭かった。  
「勇利の親友は僕だよ」  
「うん、もちろんだよ」勇利は慌てて言った。「ヴィクトルは僕のこと、プロ以外にもいろいろ知ってたんだ。今朝はお茶まで淹れてくれて。このへんじゃ見つからなかった玄米茶を持ってたんだよ！　僕が朝は玄米茶を飲むってどうして知ってたんだろう。僕なんてヴィクトルが名前を覚えててくれるだけで満足だったのに、まるで僕がヴィクトルにとって唯一で最高の存在みたいに感じさせてくれて……」  
「で、夕食のあとはいいことあったの？」  
「ヴィクトルとは何もないよ……えっと、つまり……僕はまだバージンだってこと……」  
　勇利は背後で息を飲む音を聞き、さっと振り返った。ヴィクトルがすぐ後ろに立ち、その目を見開いていた。  
「うわ、ヴィクトル！　えっと、久しぶり……？」  
「勇利は俺が名前を覚えてるだけで満足だって？　ふーん、そうなんだ」  
　苛立ちもあらわな口調だった。  
「ピチット君、ヴィクトルがいるって知ってたでしょ」  
「あはは、まあね」  
「気にしなくていいよ」ヴィクトルは勇利の隣に座った。「大丈夫大丈夫。で、何の話だったっけ？」

#

　まったくもって大丈夫ではなかった。  
　なぜヴィクトルがどんよりした面持ちでついてくるのか、勇利にはさっぱりわからなかった。勇利に期待されたくなかったのだろうか。確かに勇利は経験がないが馬鹿ではないつもりだ。セレブリティは、コアなファンには長く応援してほしいから、特別に馴れ馴れしくするようなことはないと聞く。だがヴィクトルの態度はそれとは違っていた。  
　ヴィクトルはホテルまでピチットと勇利とタクシーに同乗したが、そのあいだ勇利に触れようとはしなかった。  
　そして勇利の部屋まで来ると、昏く燃えた目で腕を組んだ。勇利が今夜もキスされるのだろうかと立ち止まると、ヴィクトルが向き直った。  
「言っておくけど、勇利の三年前のインタビューを読んだら、朝は玄米茶を飲むと話してた。もしかしたら同じ部屋に泊まることになるかもしれないと思って、俺はロシアにいるうちにネットで買っておいたんだ」  
　勇利は動揺した。ヴィクトルが続けた。  
「俺は勇利の名前を知ってるよ。勇利の故郷も、勇利のパパとママの仕事も知ってる。大学では言語学を専攻していて、誕生日は一一月二九日で、ヴィッチャンというトイプードルを飼ってた」  
　勇利の頬が熱くなる。  
「俺は世界中の誰より強く勇利を信じてるってことも、自分で知ってる。勇利はグランプリファイナルのバンケットで俺の人生を変えてくれた。君はこれまで出会った誰よりも眩しくて美しかった。俺のリンクメイトのギオルギーやミラやユーリに聞いてみてくれ。クリスやエミルでもいい。みんな、ヨーロッパ選手権で俺と一緒だったから。あの日から、俺は文字通り勇利の話ばかりしてた」  
　ヴィクトルからここまで言ってもらえたのに、勇利はさっぱり心当たりがなくて困惑するしかなかった。勇利はバンケットには行ったが、後悔と悲嘆に暮れ壁際でこそこそと一人で飲んでいたのだ。いったいヴィクトルはどんなふうに勇利と出会ったのか。そもそもどうして勇利を気にかけたのか。ヴィクトルは落ちこんだ酔っ払いが好みだとでも言うのだろうか。  
　勇利は馬鹿みたいに立ち尽くしていた。ヴィクトルが続ける。  
「あのバンケットのあと、ショートの振り付けをやり直したんだ。勇利との出会いを表現したかった。それから離れ離れの寂しさを伝えたくてフリーの振り付けも直した。明日の演技で、俺が勇利だけを思ってるとわかってもらえたら嬉しいんだけど」  
　勇利は困惑して頭を振った。  
「勇利にふさわしいのは、どのジャンプも成功するって君を信じる人間だよ。名前を知ってたってだけで俺にバージンをあげようだなんてどうかしてる。自分を大事にしろ」  
　あまりにたくさんのことを聞かされて、勇利は何をどう理解したらいいのか混乱した。ヴィクトルには不思議な魅力があって、いつだって勇利に目標を持ってがんばろうと思わせてくれた。本当は勇利も、ヴィクトルからそんなふうに思われたかった。  
「どうしようと僕の自由だ」  
　勇利は静かに言った。その言葉は効果的だったようだ。  
「誰に、どんな風に、どんな理由でバージンをあげるのかは僕の自由だ。これまでみたいにチャンスがない訳じゃない」  
　ヴィクトルが青ざめる。  
「そういう意味で言ったんじゃない」  
「自分を大事にしてるよ。すごく大事にしてる。ヴィクトルが知りたいって言うなら話すよ。僕はあなたのことばかり考えてきたから、ほかの人とセックスしたいなんて思うことがなかった。僕の名前を知る誰かを待ってたって訳じゃない。本当は、ヴィクトルの名前を忘れさせてくれる誰かを待ってた……」  
「そんな……」  
　今度はヴィクトルが馬鹿みたいに立ち尽くす番だった。  
「そんな……」  
　ヴィクトルは繰り返した。  
「白状するけど、プードルのヴィっちゃんはあなたにちなんで名前をつけたんだ」  
　ヴィクトルの口から三回目の「そんな……」という言葉が漏れた。  
「僕は明日のショートでヴィクトルに勝つよ」  
　勇利の耳に、自分の宣誓の声が響いた。一方、勇利の心のなかでは悲鳴が響いていた。  
（うわあ、何してるんだよ、勝生勇利。よりによってリビング・レジェンドに挑戦状を叩きつけるなんてどうかしてる！）  
「僕が勝ったら、今度こそ僕の部屋に入ってもらうよ、ニキフォロフ。約束だよ。ねえ、聞いてる？」  
　青い瞳が輝いた。  
「ちゃんと聞いてるよ、勝生。でも俺が勝ったら、勇利に俺の部屋へ来てもらうよ。それから、俺が勇利を簡単に逃がすなんて思わないでね。まあ、俺が本当のことを知ったからには、もう逃げたりしないよね」

#

　次の夜、約束通りに勇利はヴィクトルの部屋を訪ねることになった。  
　ヴィクトルはホテル最上階のスイートに宿泊していた。勇利がピチットとルームシェアしていたデトロイトのアパルトマンと同じくらい広い。ヴィクトルはフルートグラスに炭酸水を注ぐとライムを絞り、勇利に手渡しながらささやいた。  
「大会中は飲むわけにいかないからね」  
ヴィクトルはベッドルームのほうを見ないよう、ソファに座っていた。  
「〇・二四」と勇利が口を開いた。「〇・二四点差だったね。世界記録更新おめでとう。次の大会では負けないから」  
「ＰＣＳで自己ベストを出せたよ。ていうか、勇利がミスするからいけないんだよ。拗ねちゃったかな。まあこっちへおいでよ。それとも俺の言うことが聞けない？」  
「えっと、行く……」勇利の心臓が早鐘を打つ。「ヴィクトルはさ、僕と……何がしたいの？」  
　ヴィクトルがゆっくりと進めてくれるように勇利は祈った。キスから始まって、唇で互いの体に触れ、それから――。勇利は気持ちを高ぶらせ、心の準備もできていたが、いきなりハードなプレイを求められたらきっとついていけない。  
　ヴィクトルがソファの隣のスペースを叩いて示すので、勇利はこそへ座った。脚が触れあった。ヴィクトルが勇利の肩に腕を回して言った。  
「勇利、次は何をするかわかる？」  
　勇利にもいくつか思いつくことはあった。要はポルノから得た知識だったが、ポルノがなかったとしてもネットにはフェラチオやアナルフィストのような情報が溢れている。ただ勇利の頭に浮かんだものは、バレエ経験者でもなければ日々柔軟体操をしないと不可能な度が過ぎたプレイだったが。  
　勇利は赤面して言った。  
「そりゃ、僕はバージンだけど、ネットで調べたことくらいあるよ。何をするかくらいわかってる」  
　ヴィクトルがにっこりと笑った。  
「ぜんぜんわかってないね。いい？　今夜俺たちが何をするか教えてあげる。今夜はマッカチンの写真を見るよ！」  
　勇利は首を傾げた。  
「マッカチン？　ヴィクトルの犬の？」  
　ヴィクトルはテーブルからスマートフォンを取り上げた。  
「そう、うちの子。本当にサイコーなんだよ。これは仔犬だったとき。あ、この写真は特に気に入ってるんだ。マッカチンったら、俺のスケート靴の紐を噛みちぎっちゃったんだよ」  
　ヴィクトルは次々に写真をめくった。サンクトペテルブルク、マッカチン、大会、マッカチン、リンクメイト、マッカチン……。  
「あとでお気に入りの写真を送ってあげるね」  
　ヴィクトルはカメラロールで最新の写真まで見終わるとスマートフォンをオフにした。  
「さあ、次は勇利の番だよ」  
　勇利の写真は仔犬の頃のヴィっちゃんから始まった。長谷津、姉、ヴィっちゃんと映る姉、デロトイトでの学生生活、ピチットとのグランドキャニオンへの遠征――。  
　見終わった頃にはもう十時だった。  
「一緒に寝る？」ヴィクトルが尋ねた。「もちろん、単に睡眠を取るって意味だよ。明日も早起きして、勇利のフリーを復習しなくちゃ。ショートとフリーのあいだに一日あるからって休める訳じゃないからね。それとも俺を部屋に連れ帰って、勇利の思い通りにしたい？」  
　そうは言っても勇利は眠れそうになかった。下着を脱いでヴィクトルのシャツを借りたからでも、ヴィクトルと同じベッドに入ったら腕を回して引き寄せられ、密着するような距離にドキドキしているからでもない。ヴィクトルが勇利の額に唇を押しあてたからだ。  
　朝の練習に始まりショートの試合まで、本当に長い一日だった。  
「おやすみ」  
　ヴィクトルがささやいた。  
「うん。おやすみ、ヴィクトル」

#

「朝だよ、スリーピングビューティー」  
　勇利は顔を顰めて寝返りを打った。部屋は広く、時計は朝の五時を指していた。  
「ここどこ……」  
　一瞬、勇利は混乱した。  
「なにぼーっとしてるの？」ヴィクトルが首を傾げた。「起きて起きて！　ほら急いで！」  
「うう……」勇利は枕に頭を埋めた。「早起きだね」  
「勇利、お茶を淹れてあげたよ」  
　勇利が声のほうを見ると、確かにお茶のカップが差し出されていた。手を伸ばしてカップを受け取ると、その香りを吸いこんだ。  
「いい香り」  
「うん、すっごくいい香りだね」ヴィクトルがうなずく。「練習に行くから朝食も用意してもらったよ」  
「練習？　朝の五時から？」  
「当然だよ。でなきゃ、二人分のフリーの練習ができないだろ」

#

　ヴィクトルは凄まじい練習魔だった。  
　ヴィクトルはまず二時間掛けて勇利にフリーの演技を指導し、勇利が悲鳴を上げるまでひたすら滑らせた。そして次はヴィクトルのフリーだ。  
　勇利も今日はためらうことなくヴィクトルに意見した。  
「えっと、ここのステップシークエンスなんだけど……。ヒップを使ってないから、ほら、こんな風に滑ったらもっと上手くいくと思う」  
　世界選手権四連覇のヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが勇利の言葉に耳を傾けていた。しかも勇利のアドバイスを取り入れ、ヴィクトルのプログラムはより良くなった。  
　九時半頃にチェレスティーノがリンクに到着した頃には、勇利はスピンが上達していた。同じようにヴィクトルも変化していた。  
　ヴィクトルも勇利も、こうして自分が変わっていくことを拒もうとはしなかった。

#

「もういいだろう」  
　チェレスティーノがそう言ったのは五時間後だった。  
「最後のジャンプを失敗してるぞ、勇利。おまえはプレッシャーが掛かると実力を発揮できないだろう？　ＴＥＳと合わせてどうにかしようとしようとしてるのはわかるが――」  
　突然、二人のあいだにほかのスケーターが割りこみ、氷晶を撒き上げたせいでチェレスティーノは言葉を止めた。  
　勇利が顔を上げると、そこにいたのはユリオだった。小さいながらも、毛を逆立てたピューマのように怒りを露わにしていた。ユリオは拳を握りしめ、勇利を睨みつけて言った。  
「おい、昼飯は俺らと来るのか」  
「えっと……」  
「勇利はまだ練習がある」とチェレスティーノが言った。「ジャンプが上手くいかないから――」  
「確かにジャンプはヘマばっかりだな」ユリオはガンを飛ばした。「無能だから明日もジャンプ全部、まともに着地できないだろうな。でもだ、こいつは朝の五時半から何も食ってねえ。腹が減って手が震えてるのにクワドトウループを跳ぶ馬鹿はいねえだろ」  
チェレスティーノは勇利の手を見て驚いた。  
「そうだったのか！？」  
「今朝は二三時間早く来たので」  
　と勇利は説明した。  
「となると…….」  
　チェレスティーノも勇利もリンクから出た。ユリオは相変わらずガンを飛ばしていた。  
「てめえもコーチも無能だな。疲れたときにジャンプを練習したってロクなことがないなんて、ガキでも知ってるぜ」  
「う、うん。ありがとう」  
　ユリオは肩をすくめた。  
「十分後にロッカールームの外に集合だからな。遅れても待ってやらねーぞ、馬鹿」  
　昼食の面子はギオルギー、ミラ、アーニャ、ユリオ、そしてヴィクトルのロシア組だった。ヴィクトルは勇利を見つけると瞳を輝かせた。  
「ユーリ！　一緒にランチできるんだね」  
「なんか、誘われちゃって……」  
　勇利が言うと、ヴィクトルはまたその手を握った。  
　スケートリンクの近くに小さなカフェが見つかった。ウェイターがパンとドリンクを運んでくると、ミラが言った。  
「でさ、結局寝たの、ヴィーチャ？」  
　ヴィクトルは飲んでいたものを吹き出した。  
「まあ、そうよ！　ミラの言う通りだわ。やったのね！　二人ともおめでとう！」  
　とアーニャ。  
「うるせえ！」ユリオが真っ赤になって叫んだ。「未成年がいるんだぞ。耳が汚れる！」  
　だが赤面していたのはユリオだけではなかった。勇利は顔どころか全身が熱くなっていた。ヴィクトルと勇利が体の関係を持ったと思われるのは仕方がないことだった。二人は一緒に眠ったし、今日だって手を繋いでいた。  
「愛だな……」ギオルギーがうなずく。「まあアーニャと私ほどではないが、愛だな」  
「ごめんね、勇利」ヴィクトルが謝った。「俺の友人はめちゃくちゃだ。本当に酷い」  
「ねえ勇利、もうヴィーチャって呼んでるの？」  
　ミラほとんど叫びだしそうだった。  
「勇利、ロシアの愛称は知ってるの？　ヴィクトルったら、あなたにヴィーチャって呼ばせたがってたわよ」  
　アーニャが付け足す。  
「勇利がそうしたいって言ってくれたらだよ」  
　そう言ったヴィクトルの声は、仔犬が鼻を鳴らすように弱々しかった。  
「でも言っとかないと勇利だってわかんないでしょ。これって、ベッドで楽しく過ごすための秘訣だと思うけど？」  
「おい」ユリオが頭を振った。「いい加減にしろ。この話は止めろって言ってるだろ」  
「まったく。俺のセックスライフのことを知りたいのは誰だい？」  
　ヴィクトルも照れているのか、耳たぶまで赤く染めていた。きれいな色だと勇利は思った。  
（ヴィクトルでも照れるんだ……）  
　勇利より四つ歳上で、経験豊富で、スケートの神様で、世界一モテる男と呼ばれて皆の憧れを集めるヴィクトルが、そんな人が頬を真っ赤に染めている。  
「まあ、練習でクワドフリップを決めた人になら、俺のセックスライフのことを話してもいいかな」  
　ユリオがテーブルを叩いた。  
「そりゃ狡いだろ！　俺はまだクワドを跳ぶなって言われてるんだぞ」  
　ヴィクトルが振り向いて言った。  
「あれ、ユリオはこんな話聞きたくないと思ってたけど」  
「聞きたくねえけど、俺だけ仲間外れはないだろ」  
「あら、やだ。勇利も赤くなってる」  
　ミラに見られると、勇利はますます赤くなった。  
「勇利は私らとも会ったばっかりだし、私らも勇利のことをよく知らないから、からかうみたいになっちゃってるけどさ。居心地が悪かったらごめんね」  
「え、ああ……」  
　勇利は何とか表情を取り繕った。  
「私、勇利のことけっこう好きだわ。こんなことで照れる人だなんて思ってなかった。なんていうか、自信家で自分勝手なタイプだと思ってた」  
（自信家？　自分勝手？　僕が？　僕のことＪＪと間違えてでもいるのかな）  
「我々が何年もヴィクトルの恋バナに付き合わされてきたことを知ったら、君もわかってくれると思う」  
　ギオルギーが万感の思いをこめて言った。  
「ええ、何年も大変だったわ」  
　ミラはため息をついた。  
「ほんと、何年も聞かされたわ。まさか本当の話だったとはね」  
　アーニャもうなずいた。  
　勇利は顔から火が出そうだった。  
「だ、大丈夫。みんな、ジョークで言ってるんだよね？」  
　リンクメントはヴィクトルをからかっていたが、仲が良いからこそだということは勇利にもわかっていた。ヴィクトルもそれを気にする風ではなかった。確かに頬を染めてはいるが、それはとてもかわいらしかった。  
「こうして話すのはけっこう楽しいから、居心地悪いとかはないよ」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利に向かって険しい顔をした。  
「勇利は練習でクワドフリップを跳べたの？　ノー？　だったら勇利も、俺の友人たちに何も話さなくていいよ」  
　勇利は微笑んだ。いつの間にか、勇利が自信家で自分勝手だと考えていた人たちに囲まれても、気楽に過ごせるようになっていた。そのせいか、こんなことを口走っていた。  
「でもヴィクトル、このルールを守るつもりなんてないでしょ？」  
「え？」  
　勇利の顔が卵焼きでも作れそうに熱くなる。ヴィクトルが驚いて眉をつり上げているのがわかった。  
「だってセックスライフのことを話せなかったら、今夜何をするか話せないよ」  
　とっさに勇利は自分の口をてのひらで塞いだ。いったいぜんたい、どうしてこんな言葉が口をついたのか。  
「キャー！　勇利って面白い！」  
　ミラはハイテンションでテーブルを叩いた。  
「ヴィクトルが話していた通りの彼氏だな」  
　とギオルギー。  
　ヴィクトルは「彼氏」について否定もしなければ、今回の大会のあいだだけの関係だとも言わなかった。  
「おまえらなあ。子供もいるんだぞ。ったく、俺がいるってこと忘れてるだろ」  
　ユリオが言い捨てた。  
　ヴィクトルが瞳をキラキラさせて勇利を見つめていた。どうやら勇利の発言が嬉しかったらしい。  
「もう、よかったわね、ヴィーチャ！」ミラが言った。「もうからかったりしないから。これは本気の恋ってヤツね。よくわかったわ」  
「ちょっと、勝手に話を終わらせないでよ」アーニャが割って入った。「私の話も聞いてよ。誰の話かわかる？　実は……ピチット・チュラノンのことよ」  
「ああ、ピチットか！　我らがピチット・チュラノン！」  
　ギオルギーが言った。  
「え、我らがピチットって……。みんながピチット君と知り合いだなんて知らなかったよ」  
　実際、彼らが知り合いだなんて思いもよらなかった。夕食でも練習でもピチットは何も言っていなかった。あのゴシップ大好きなピチットが、この場の誰のことも話題にしたことはなかったのだ。  
　アーニャは手をひらひらさせた。  
「ヴィクトルがね、私たち全員にピチットのインスタとＶｉｎｅをフォローさせたから、あなたのことを話せたのよ」  
「嘘！？　なんで！？」  
「おまえ、ほんと馬鹿だな」ユリオが勇利を睨みつけた。「俺らみんなピチットをフォローしてるぞ。でなきゃ、てめえがどんな風に練習してるか、俺らが知るわけねーだろ。てめえは何一つ投稿しないもんな。たまには書けよ」  
「とにかく！」  
　とんでもない暴露話だったが、そんなことは何でもないといったようにアーニャが言った。  
「私、リンクサイドでわざと靴紐がほどけたフリをして、ピチットに近づいたのよ。そしたら彼、ヴィーチャが勇利と話してるところを写真に撮ってたわよ」  
「ピチット君……」  
　勇利はたじろいだ。  
「この人たち何してるのかなって思ってたのよね」  
「うう……」  
　勇利は頭を抱えた。  
「あと、ピチットはすごい爆弾を落としてったわよ。勇利は部屋の壁に、誰かさんのポスターを一五枚も貼ってるとか何とか」  
　ヴィクトルの耳がぱっと赤く染まった。勇利の顔中が熱くなった。  
「してないよ」  
「それは残念だな。嬉しいって思ってたから……」  
　ヴィクトルは笑うのをこらえていた。意地の悪い笑みでも勝ち誇った笑みでもない。勇利を、勇利がそばにいることを喜んでいると伝わってくる、目が眩むようにきれいな笑みだった。勇利は、こんな気持ちになるのは初めてだった。いったい何がどうなったのかはわからないままだが、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは勇利の欠点を知ってもなお勇利のことが好きなようだった。  
　だから、勇利は認めることにした。  
「一五枚じゃないよ」勇利はため息をつきながらうなずいた。「一七枚。ベッドサイドのテーブルにあるフォトフレームを入れたら一八枚になる」  
　ミラが黄色い声で叫んだ。  
「こんな楽しい世界選手権ってないわね。お幸せに、ヴィーチャ。けどバカップルっぷりを見せつけるのはほどほどにしてよね？」

 

#

「正直、何が起こってるのか見当がつかないよ」  
　その夜遅く、勇利はまたヴィクトルの部屋で二人きりになった。  
「なんだか夢が現実になったみたい。この大会では失敗しませんようにって祈りながらホテルに来て、別に知り合いでもなかったのにヴィクトルが僕を夕食に連れていってくれて、みんなが僕のこと自信家だとか面白いとか突然言い出してさ。いったい何が起きてるのかな？」  
「そんなに悩むことじゃないと思うけどなあ」ヴィクトルは誘うように勇利の手を取った。「勇利は世界選手権出場も二回目なんだし」  
「そうだけど、でも……」  
「今だって俺の部屋にいるじゃないか」  
「それこそわけわかんないよ。だってあなたはリビング・レジェンドだし」  
　ヴィクトルは小さく微笑んで、勇利の手を口元へ引きよせた。  
「だったら君は日本代表の勝生勇利だ。勇利は魅力的だよ。美しいし、面白い。俺にとってベストスケーターの一人だよ。練習のときみたいに滑れれば、俺に勝てるよ」  
「それはまた別の話だよ」  
　勇利はつぶやいて、ヴィクトルからぱっと手を離した。  
「練習ではできても、本番じゃわからない。でもヴィクトルは僕のこと、同じレベルだと思ってくれてる」  
　ヴィクトルは腕を伸ばすと、また勇利の手を握った。その手を返すと、柔らかなてのひらに八の字を書いた。  
「自信を持って、勇利。俺がショートで世界記録を更新して、勇利はそれより〇・二四ポイント低かっただけじゃないか」  
「あれは偶然だから」勇利はぶっきらぼうに言った。「何もかもが偶然だよ。ヴィクトルがほかの誰かと僕を勘違いしてるみたい」  
「一一五・八一が？　紛れもなく勇利のショートのスコアだろう？」  
「そうだけど……あれは本当に偶然なんだよ！　ヴィクトルにショートを見て欲しくてすごく集中してて、不安になってる暇がなかったんだ。ヴィクトルは僕の実力を買ってくれてるけど、明日は違うんだ。メンタルが弱いんだ。競技を始めてからずっとだよ。だからヴィクトルと同じ場所に立てなかった。きっとこれからも……」  
「メンタルが弱い、か」勇利のてのひらの八の字はもう三周目に入った。「メンタルが弱いって、例えばどんな風に？」  
「不安になる」  
　声に出すと、勇利は余計に惨めな気分になった。いちばん悪いところを、いちばん良く見せたい人に告白するのだ。  
「心臓がドキドキする。手が冷や汗で冷たくなる。シューズが四〇ポンド（約一八キログラム）もあるように感じる。眼鏡を掛けてるのに、ときどき景色さえ見えなくなる。心配症が酷いから処方箋ももらってあるんだよ。調整期間じゃなければ、その薬を飲んで不安をやり過ごすんだ。でも薬を飲んで滑るのはよくないから、大会じゃ使えなくて」  
　ヴィクトルが勇利に腕を回した。最悪の秘密を打ち明けたにもかかわらず抱きしめられ、勇利は驚いた。  
「わかったでしょう。グランプリファイナルはこんな感じだったんだ」勇利がつぶやいた。「僕のこと自信がある凄いスケーターだと思ってるみたいだけど、そのうちヴィクトルにも、違てたってことがわかるよ。そうだ、ユリオに聞いてみて。トイレで泣いてたの見られたんだ」  
「聞いたよ」  
　ヴィクトルは上の空という風だった。  
「嘘！　知ってたの？」  
「まあね」  
「知ってたのに……いつだって、なんだって僕はあなたには勝てないのに、なのに……」  
「ユリオから聞いて、俺は……きっと勇利ならわかるだろうって思ったんだ」  
　勇利は目をしばたかせた。ヴィクトルはあらゆる点で優れている。それがどうして勇利の弱さと結びつくのかまったくわからなかったのだ。だが反論する気力もなかった。  
　ヴィクトルは繋いだ手に目をやって頭を振った。  
「俺が十歳のとき、両親が死んだんだ。スケートで結果を出せるようになった矢先のことだったよ。両親はいくらか遺産を遺してくれた。そのあと叔父の世話になることになったんだけど、あまりスケートをよく思ってない人でね。ヤコフのところでスケートを続けたいって話したら、叔父からは両親の遺産がなくなるまでだって言われたんだ」  
　勇利はヴィクトルの手を握り、息を詰めた。  
「スケートには金がかかる。コーチ料、リンク使用料、宿舎――勇利もよく知ってるだろう。衣装や振り付けの費用もある。俺の両親は充分な額を残してくれたよ――一年分だったけどね。俺にあったのは一年滑る費用だけ。スケートを続けたかったら、勝って賞金を稼ぐしかなかった。それもたくさんね」ヴィクトルは肩をすくめた。「最初の三年は、どうにか表彰台に上ることができた。俺以上に俺のことをわかっている人間はいないから自分で振付もしてるだなんて言ってるけど、本当は金がなかったんだよ」  
　勇利は広い肩に頭をもたせかけた。ヴィクトルはまだぼんやりと勇利のてのひらを撫でていたが、瞳はどこか遠くを見つめていた。ヴィクトルにも脆い面はあったのだ。いつも胸を張って、自信に満ちたヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが、インタビューなんかでは見せない姿だった。  
「これまで三回も破産しかけたんだよ。いちばん最近は、使わないスケート靴を売ったり、メダルを質に入れたりして凌いだかな」  
「ぜんぜん知らなかった……」  
「一三で初めてスポンサーがついてからは、いろんなことがマシになった。でもあの頃も三年くらいはキツかったな。いろんな支払のことを考えたり、何もかも失うんじゃないかって不安になったりして眠れなかった」  
「ヴィーチャ、ごめんなさい……」  
　勇利は気遣うように言った。  
「その後のヴィクトル・ニキフォロフのサクセスストーリーはもちろん知ってるよね。いったんジュニアの大会を総嘗めにしたら、しっかりしたスポンサーがついてＣＭにも出演して形勢逆転だ。でも心配し始めちゃったら、それを止めるのは難しい。考えてどうこうなるものじゃないけど、俺はいつも、何かの拍子にすべて失うんじゃないかって不安を抱えてる」  
　勇利は彼の肩にもたれたまま、その言葉に耳を澄ませていた。  
「シニアに上がってそれまでみたいに勝てるようになるまでは、少し時間がかかったよ。最初の何シーズンかは負けを受け止めなくちゃならなかったから、気持ちがすごく矛盾してた。でもね、負けても大丈夫だったんだ。ミスをしたって俺の世界が壊れてなくなることなんてなかったんだ。俺はシニアで勝てるようになる前に、まず負けるってことが何なのか学んだんだ。だから勇利がトイレで泣いてたって聞いたとき、きっと勇利はわかってるんだろうって思ったんだ」  
　勇利は不思議な感覚にとらわれていた。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは神なんかではなかった。近くで過ごし、うすうす感じてきたことがここに証明された。そして彼はただの人間というにはあまりに愛しい存在だった。  
「リビング・レジェンドって呼ばれてるヴィクトルに、そんな過去があったなんて思ってもみなかった」  
「フフ、大嘘つきだろう？　俺って簡単に滑ってると思われてるみたいだし。みんな何も知らないんだ。まあ、俺が誰にも何も言わないからなんだけど」  
　その後しばらくは、二人とも黙りこんだままソファで身を寄せあっていた。  
　腕を伸ばし互いの手を、体を包みこむ。この数日は、勇利の夢なんかじゃなかった。リビング・レジェンドは勇利のすべてに興味を持っていて、ただ無意味に体を重ねるつもりなんてなかったのだ。  
　ヴィクトルが口を開いた。  
「不安になるって話を聞いたときは驚いたよ。メンタルが弱いって言ってたけど、どうして勇利がそう思うのか気になったんだ」  
「時々息が止まって、ジャンプが抜けたり、ぜんぶ着地を失敗したり」  
「そうじゃなくってさ。薬を処方してもらうくらい心配性が深刻なのに、スケートするときはそれを飲めないんだろう。勇利にはグランプリファイナルに出場できるくらいの実力があった。国内大会優勝して、今度は国際大会だ。勇利はショートでは二位で、世界大会四連覇のヴィクトル・ニキフォロフに遅れを取っている」  
「う、うん……」  
「この大会じゃ心配症にも罹らずに、俺がやったのと同じことをやってのけたじゃないか。勇利は弱くないよ。四〇ポンドもあるシューズを履いて、誰よりも上手く滑れるくらい強いんだから」  
「でも、その、それは……」  
　勇利はうつむいた。これまで、こんな風に言ってくれる人なんていなかった。  
「そうやって言い訳したら、俺が勇利のこと嫌いになると思う？」  
「うん、たぶん……」  
　ヴィクトルが腕に力をこめた。勇利の体は引き寄せられ、鼻先が触れあい、ヴィクトルの匂いが鼻腔をくすぐった。かすかに香る香水が胸の底の何かを波立たせる。  
「ならないよ」  
　ヴィクトルはそう言うと、勇利に口付けた。  
　不思議なことばかり起こる嵐のような数日間だった。なぜかヴィクトルは勇利を知っていたように振る舞い、その友人たちは二人が付き合っていると思いこんでいた。けれど実際は勇利が忘れていただけだったのだ。たった一度だけのキスを。  
　勇利の脳裏に記憶が蘇る。ヴィクトルは勇利の腰を引き寄せて抱きしめた。唇を触れあわせて感じた、互いの舌と唾液の味わいをまざまざと思い出した。単なる戯れあいは、興奮が高まるにつれ求めあうように深くなった。それが、あの夜の出来事だった。  
　ヴィクトルが先にシャツをはだけた。スケートのために絞られたその体に勇利は手を這わせた。胸から腰、そして引き締まった腿へと波立つ筋肉を辿ると、今度は同じラインを撫で上げた。  
「ああ……」ヴィクトルが吐息を漏らした。「いいよ……気持ちいい……」  
　勇利はあらわになった肌の隅々まで触れた。胸の突起は愛撫のたびに色味を濃くし、せり出したそこを親指ではじくと甘い声が上がった。勇利の背筋がぞくりと震える。  
「ねえ、俺にも触らせて」  
　ヴィクトルはささやくと、勇利の腰を撫でた。勇利は羞恥心からまごついたが、ヴィクトルにファスナーを引き下ろされ、脚を撫でられるうちにそんな思いはどこかへ消えてしまった。  
　ヴィクトルが下着ごしに勇利のものに触れると、それを擦りあげた。  
「固くなってる……」  
　ヴィクトルの吐息が耳にかかる。勇利は思わず目を閉じて強請った。  
「もう一回して」  
　初めて触れられた部分は熱くなり、頭から爪先まで電流が走ったようにくらくらした。  
「もう真夜中だね」  
　ヴィクトルが言った。  
「うん。ねえ、もう一回……」  
「明日はフリーの試合だよ。合理主義者じゃないけど……ここで止めたほうがいい」  
　勇利は体のなかに渦巻くものを必死で押し殺した。  
「わかった」ヴィクトルの肩に顔を埋めてつぶやいた。「わかったよ」  
「一緒に寝る？」  
　ヴィクトルが軽い調子で尋ねた。  
　勇利が借りたシャツはヴィクトルの匂いがした。ヴィクトルを近く――とても近くに感じるようになったのは、きっとふかふかのベッドのせいでも部屋が暗いせいでも、練習で疲れ切っていたせいでもない。ヴィクトルの過去を知り、勇利はこれまでと違う感情を覚えていた。もしヴィクトルに触れたら、と勇利は考えていた。その屹立に手を這わせたらどんな感じがするのだろう、と。  
　仲が深くなった今、勇利はヴィクトルが欲しいと思うようになっていた。  
（寝なくちゃ）  
　勇利はベッドの上で身を固くし、歯を食いしばった。どんなに掻き消そうとしても、下着から浮き出たヴィクトルの胸や臀部のなだらかな曲線が頭に浮かんでくる。翌日はフリーだ。ヴィクトルを起こすかもしれないから、下手に寝返りを打つこともできなかった。  
　頭では眠らなければならないと理解していたが、体のほうはまったく別のことを考えていた。時間が過ぎるのがやけに遅く感じられた。  
　一分、二分……やがて一〇分が経った。勇利はまだヴィクトルのことを考えていた。ヴィクトルからされたこと、逆にしたいこと。……一二分、一五分。  
　先走りに濡れた下着をつけたままだったのもいけなかった。  
　二〇分が過ぎた頃、暗闇にヴィクトルの声が優しく響いた。  
「勇利も眠れない？」  
「う、うん」  
　ヴィクトルが寝返りを打つ。その肌は、勇利が想像していたより熱を持って柔らかだった。  
「僕、自分の部屋に戻ろうかな」  
　勇利は恐る恐る言った。そこなら気兼ねなく下腹にたまった熱を処理して、ヴィクトルに悩まされることなく眠れる。  
「うーん……でも、勇利がいないと寂しいな」  
　ヴィクトルが二の腕に――勇利の体のなかでも特に鍛えられた上腕二頭筋に触れた。  
　先刻はこの腕でヴィクトルを甘く喘がせ、この先も、約束通りに彼に触れることになるのだろう。  
「ねえ、僕と同じ理由で眠れないなら、手伝ってあげられるよ」  
　気付いたときには、勇利はそう言っていた。  
「ねえ、勇利は俺を殺す気なの？」  
　長い沈黙のあとで、喘ぐような声が聞こえた。  
「そんな。逆だよ……」  
　言って、勇利はシーツのなかをヴィクトルのほうへと泳いだ。  
「僕はただ、気持ちよくしてあげたいだけ」  
　自分のなかで何が起こったのかわからないまま、ヴィクトルに覆いかぶさると首すじに口付けた。  
「ああ……！」  
　ヴィクトルの体は敏感に反応した。物欲しそうにヴィクトルに昂ぶりを掴まれると、勇利の体を快感が駆けた。  
　ヴィクトルは暗がりのなかで勇利の肌を舌で辿り、やがて敏感な胸の先端を捉えると、愉悦に震える体を抱きしめた。  
「もっとしていい？　嫌じゃない……？」  
「いいよ、して。僕もヴィクトルに触っていい？」  
「いいよ」熱く、切迫した声が耳元でささやいた。「俺にも触って」  
　勇利は暗がりのなかで、初めてヴィクトルの自身に触れた。厚い胸に口付け、抱きしめ、屹立を強く臀部に押しつけた。ヴィクトルが腰を揺らすリズムにあわせて根元から先端へと手を滑らせる。ヴィクトルが絶頂の手前で動きを緩めると、勇利も先端で手を止めた。　  
「勇利、勇利……パーフェクトだ」  
　勇利はこれまで誰からもパーフェクトだなんて言われたことはなかった。ヴィクトルの切迫した喘ぎ声に、勇利は速度を上げていく。  
　その次に訪れたのは、これまででいちばん胸が高鳴るドラマティックな瞬間だった。世界中が憧れるヴィクトル・ニキフォロフを勇利は一人占めしていた。そして絶頂へ導いたのだ。  
　そしてそのあとには、もっとドキドキさせられる瞬間が待っていた。  
「次は勇利の番だね。いい？」  
　ヴィクトルが勇利を見つめた。  
「うん。い、いいよ。ヴィクトルになら何されてもいい」  
　ヴィクトルはこういうことに慣れているのだろうと勇利は思っていたが、意外にもその手つきはためらいがちだった。ヴィクトルは勇利の肌に触れてキスをおとすと、てのひらを下腹へと滑らせ、形を覚えようとするかのように丁寧に撫でた。  
「ああ、そこ。いい」  
　勇利は耐えられず、すでに自らを握って強く擦りあげていた。そこにヴィクトルの手が重なり、口で愛撫されると、屹立はますます固く張りつめた。心地良さに意識が蕩けてあやふやになっていく。  
「これはどう？」  
　ヴィクトルが聞いた。  
「気持ちいい……」  
「これは？」  
　熱い唇が胸に触れた。  
「気持ちい」  
「これは？」  
　キスが下腹へと下りていく。  
「気持ちい」  
　と勇利はただ繰り返していた。  
「いい、気持ちい」  
「じゃあ、これは？」  
　唇が先端を包んだために腰を自由に動かせなくなったが、そんなことはまったく問題でなかった。熱くてたまらない心地だった。  
「いい」勇利はたまらず喘いだ。「気持ちい、気持ちいよ、もっとして、止めないで、お願い。イっちゃいそう。ヴィクトル、ヴィクトル、ああ、そこ……」  
　体が浮き上がるような感覚に捉われたかと思うと、しばらくあとにはまた元の場所へ戻っていた。そこは相変わらず薄暗い部屋のふかふかのベッドの上だったが、最初にこの部屋を訪れたときよりずっと暖かかった。勇利はヴィクトルに優しく抱きしめられていた。  
「大丈夫？」  
　ヴィクトルも息を切らしていた。  
「うん。もっとしたいくらい……」  
「よかった」  
「最高だったよ。こんなの初めて」勇利はめまいを覚えながらつぶやいた。「もし僕が勝ったらあなたを抱くから、それが嫌だったら明日のフリーで最高の滑りを見せてよね」  
　そこで会話が止まった。勇利は自分がとんでもないことを言ってしまったのだと気付いてはっとした。ヴィクトルはどう思っただろうかと急に不安になった。  
「いいよ」沈黙のあと、おもむろにヴィクトルが口を開いた。 「なら、俺が勝ったら抱かせてくれるんだろう？ともかく今夜はここまでだね。勇利も俺も眠らなくちゃ」

#

　二人は表彰台に並び、アナウンスを聞いていた。  
「二位のヴィクトル・ニキフォロフから、優勝した勝生勇利へ熱い抱擁です」  
「今回は僅差で勝敗が分かれましたが、今後はこの二人のあいだで優勝争いが繰り広げられることになりそうですね。今朝は早くからニキフォロフ選手と勝生選手が共に練習する姿が見られました。協力してプログラムに取り組んでいたようですね。すばらしい友情です」  
　友情と言われれば、確かにその通りではあった。  
　別のコメンテーターが言った。  
「二人のあいだに何があったのか尋ねてみたんですが、どうもグランプリファイナルの頃に出会って以来、切磋琢磨してきたということのようです。そこまでの詳しいいきさつはわかりませんでしたが……」  
（スケーターのゴシップか）  
　勇利は苦笑した。ゴシップなんてものはいつも真実と真逆だ。みながグランプリシリーズの裏話を知ったら、この大会での勇利のように困惑するだろう。あのバンケットまで、ヴィクトルは勇利のことを知りもしなかったのだ。  
　それはともかく、勇利は表彰台の上にいた。ヴィクトルより高い場所だ。ヴィクトルとは勝ったほうの言うことをきくという約束をしてある。  
　勇利はこんな幸運を享受する資格が自分にあるとは心から思えなかったし、これは夢でいつか覚めてしまうのだという感覚は未だに拭えなかった。  
　だがもしも夢なら、思い切り楽しまないと損だとも思った。  
「おめでとう」ヴィクトルが一つ下の段から言った。「俺は今夜、何をすればいい？」  
　勇利は微笑んだ。初めての夜を前に、すでに内心では不安が膨らみ始めていた。  
（ヴィクトルはどんなことを考えてるのかな。何でもしてくれるって言ってたけど。はあ……ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは世界一モテる男だよ！？　僕がどんなお願いをすると思ってるのかな）  
勇利は心の中に自分の望みを思い浮かべてみた。  
（上手くいく気がしない！）  
　勇利は無理に笑顔を作った。  
「さ、さあ、何をしてもらおうかな」

#

　二人は言葉少なに勇利の部屋へ向かっていた。エレベーターの中で目があうと、勇利は興奮と緊張で胃がキリキリした。  
（ああもう、いったい何やってるんだ僕……）  
　ヴィクトルの眼差しには、勇利が何もかもリードしてくれるだろうという期待がこもっていた。  
　部屋に着く頃には勇利はほとんど恐慌状態だった。心臓が早鐘を打っていた。ヴィクトルは勇利を買いかぶっているが、何もかも間違いで、勇利は平凡な男だと今にもバレてしまうかもしれない。ヴィクトルから嘲笑される自分がリアルに想像できた。  
　勇利はパニック状態のままドアを開いてヴィクトルを招き入れると、とにかくキスしようと唇を突きだした。  
「待って、勇利」ヴィクトルが勇利の唇に指をあてた。「する前に少し話がしたいんだ。もちろん逃げたりはしないよ。俺も、その、最後までしたいと思ってるから」  
「わかった」  
　何もかも空回りで、勇利はなす術もなくうなずくしかなかった。  
　勇利の部屋にはソファがないので、二人はベッドに腰掛けた。ヴィクトルが携帯電話を取り出した。  
「この前、写真を見せたよね。サンクトペテルブルクとか犬とか、俺の家とかさ。でも大事な写真を見せなかったんだ。最初に、それを見てもらってもいい？」  
　勇利はうなずいた。ヴィクトルに失望される未来を先延ばしできるなら何でもよかった。  
　ヴィクトルはスマートフォンでカメラロールをタップし、あるフォルダを開いた。頬を染めて愛おしそうに、緊張した様子で画面に触れている。なぜヴィクトルが緊張しているのか、勇利は不思議に思った。  
「ほら、勇利。ここから見て」  
　勇利の目に飛びこんできたのは、赤ら顔でふてぶてしい、自分の顔のアップだった。思わず眉をひそめた。  
「なに、これ？」  
「グランプリファイナルのバンケットに決まってるだろ」ヴィクトルは照れているようだった。「この前のランチのとき、リンクメイトが俺をからかってるのを見て気付いたかどうかわからないけど、その、つまり……」だんだん声が小さくなる。「バージンなのは、勇利だけじゃないんだ……」  
「え、でも――」  
「若い頃に自暴自棄になって、する寸前までいったことはあるけどね。いつも親しい相手がいたのは事実だけど、仕事が忙しかったし、最終的にはフラれたとしか言いようがないかな。ああ、顔色が悪いよ、大丈夫？　俺は、俺を理解してくれない相手とはしたくなかった。スケートのことをわかってくれる人を探してた」  
「でもヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは世界一モテる男だって……」  
　勇利は呆然として言った。ヴィクトルは薄く笑った。  
「俺は嘘つきだって言っただろ。ショートで勝負をしようと話したあと、マッカチンの写真を見せたときのことを覚えてる？」  
「覚えてるよ。すごく楽しかった」  
「本当はもっといろんなことをしてみたかったんだ。でも怖くて。そういう意味では、今夜勇利が勝ってくれて嬉しかった。プレッシャーがなくなったよ」  
「そんな……あなたは世界中の憧れで、恋愛のゴシップだって……」  
　ヴィクトルはうなだれた。  
「ごめん。前にバージンをあげる相手はちゃんと選べなんて説教したけど、俺が言えた話じゃなかった」  
「気にしないでいいよ」  
　勇利はヴィクトルを引き寄せた。  
「俺の初めてをあげるとき、それが勇利にとって意味があったらいいって思っただけなんだ。何をしろとか、どう考えろとか言いたかったわけじゃない。俺は勇利の過去なんて気にしない。まだ勇利のことプレイボーイだと思ってた頃に好きになったんだからね」  
　勇利は眉をひそめた。  
「ちょっと待って、僕がプレイボーイ？　どこでそんなこと思ったの？」  
「グランプリファイナルのバンケットだよ」ヴィクトルはスマートフォンを指した。「話が脱線しちゃったね。その写真を撮ったときのことを話したかったんだ。どこまで話したっけ。ええと、そう、俺は運命の相手を待ってたんだ。あの夜、勇利はすっかり酔っ払って、俺とリンクメイトのほうへやって来たんだ」  
　勇利は目をしばたかせ、画面の自分の写真を見つめた。写真のなかで、赤い顔のアジア人が、馬鹿みたいに泥酔してシャンパンの瓶を掲げている。  
「僕、何したの……」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利が驚いていることにも気付かず、くすくす笑いながら言った。  
「勇利はその写真みたいに怒って俺たちのところまで来ると言ったんだ。ユーリ・プリセツキー、おまえが僕よりすごいって言うなら、ダンスバトルで勝負しろってね」  
「そんなこと言ったんだ……」  
　ヴィクトルには勇利が怒っているように見えたらしい。  
「最高だった」ヴィクトルは甘いため息をついた。「最初は俺も二人を落ち着かせようとしたんだど、勇利から言われたんだよ。『リビング・レジェンドやけんって、おいが簡単になびくと思うなよ。かかってこんか』って」  
「えええええ。僕が？　バンケットで？　みんなの前で？」  
「これまでのどのバンケットより楽しかった」ヴィクトルは嬉しそうに画面をフリックした。「これ見て。このときだよ。君は誰だって尋ねたんだ。そしたら『おいは勝生勇利さ。二度と忘るんな』って勇利が言ったんだよ」  
「あり得ない……死にたい……」  
「勇利から名前を教えてもらえるまで一五分くらい掛かったかなあ」  
　ヴィクトルは写真をめくっては、瞳をキラキラさせて勇利との楽しい思い出を語った。勇利には何の記憶もないのに、そこには動かぬ証拠があった。勇利は獣が角を突き出すようなポーズで床に手をつき、赤いマントでもひるがえすようにジャケットをはためかせている。  
　ヴィクトルが言う。  
「ああ、これだ。このときにね、バージンをあげるなら勇利がいいって思ったんだよ」  
　さらにその後の写真では、勇利はヴィクトルの脚に抱きついていた。  
（なにこれ。ポールダンス？　僕、服脱いでたの？　スケート関係者がたくさんいるのに？　なんでこんなやつを放っとくの？　なんで誰も止めてくれなかったの！？）  
「さっきの写真のとき、勇利がいいと思ったって言ったけど、ほら」ヴィクトルの声が甘さを増す。「このとき、俺には勇利が必要だって思ったんだ。世界中探したってこんな人はいないよ。勇利に触れてほしかった。お互いの肌が触れあって、勇利の唇が――」  
「うう……」  
　勇利は頭を抱えた。ヴィクトルは身を引くと、心配そうに勇利を見つめた。  
「薄っぺらいと思われたかな。それも仕方ないけど。勇利はすごく怒ってたけど、それだけじゃなくて、つまり、その、これって運命だと思わない？　ねえ、少しでいいから、勇利がこのとき何を考えてたか教えて」  
　ヴィクトルの期待に満ちた視線が刺さる。勇利にとって、その期待を裏切るのは耐え難かったが、嘘をつくのも同じくらい耐え難いことだった。  
「ヴィクトル、ごめんなさい。僕はものすごく酔っていて、何も覚えていないんだ」  
　沈黙は長く続いた。ヴィクトルが色をなくして言った。  
「覚えて、ない……？」  
「バンケットへ行ったのは覚えてるんだ。あなたはやっぱりカッコよくて、遠くから見つめながらお酒を飲んでだ。フラフラしながら部屋へ戻って、そのあと酷い頭痛で目を覚ました」  
「それって、俺はホテルのロビーで突然話しかけて夕食に誘ったと思われてたってこと？」  
　ヴィクトルは立ち上がっていた。  
「そう、だね。そうなる」  
「前に話したことがないなんて言ったのは冗談じゃなかったんだね。場所をわきまえろって言いたかったわけじゃなくて、本当に初対面だと思ってたんだ？」  
「大筋では、そうです」  
　ヴィクトルは頭を振って、つかつかと勇利の前を横切った。  
「俺の友人全員が勇利を自信家で自分勝手だって言ったとき、おかしいとは思わなかったの？」  
「おかしいと思ったに決まってるよ。そう言ったのに、聞いてくれなかったじゃん」  
「勇利目当てにピチットのインスタを見てたのが、ストーカーみたいでおかしいって言われたんだと思ってた。どうして俺がそんなことしてたのか、不思議に思わなかったの？」  
「不思議に思ったに決まってる！　いろいろ行き当たりばったりだって感じた。でもあなたは人を驚かせるのが好きな人だから。僕はものすごく驚いたけど、あなたはそういう性格なのかなって」  
　ヴィクトルは取って返して、勇利に非難の目を向けた。  
「じゃあ、ユリオは勇利よりダンスが下手だって俺たちが笑ってたときは？」  
「ロシアのみんなは仲が良さそうだったから、内輪のジョークなのかなって」  
　ヴィクトルはますます愕然とした様子だった。  
「手を握って、一緒にデザーを食べて、二人で寝るってみんなに話したのに、俺と初対面だと思ってたんだ？」  
「う、うん……」  
「俺、君のことよく知らないのに寝たがってると思われてたんだ？　勇利はそれでオーケーだったの？」  
　勇利は少し考えて答えた。  
「ううん。オーケーどころか、夢を見てるんじゃないかって思うくらい嬉しかった」  
「なんなんだ」  
　ヴィクトルは冷めた笑いに唇を引きつらせていた。  
「俺なんて、君にとって価値がないってことだろ。勇利が何も覚えていないなんて信じられないよ。『ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、あなたとエッチしたい』なんて耳元でささやかれて、モノクロだった世界が彩りで溢れだしたような気分になって……馬鹿みたいだ」  
「僕、そんなこと言ったの？」  
　勇利は両手で顔を覆った。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利の目の前まで来るとひざまずき、その手を取った。  
「言ってないよ」  
　その顔には、一転して眩しいほどの笑みが浮かんでいた。  
「からかっただけ。でも、言いたいならまだ間に合うよ？」  
　勇利はまっすぐに青い瞳を見つめた。胸のなかで心臓が暴れていた。自分が何をしているのかよくわからなかった。勝生勇利は恥ずかしがり屋で、心配症で――  
（でも、僕だって）  
勇利は手を伸ばすと細い銀髪を梳いた。  
「ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、あなたとエッチしたい。何をどうするのか知らないけど、できるまでこの部屋から出さないから」  
　ヴィクトルがにっこり笑って答えた。  
「きっとネットのポルノが役に立つよ」

#

　ネットのポルノは大した役に立たなかった。ポルノを見て真似すればいいと考えていたけれど、ポルノと現実は違っていたらしい  
「ＡにＢを挿れる、ってことがこんなに大変なんて思わなかった」  
　ヴィクトルがぼやいた。  
　なんとか理解するまでその三倍はググる羽目になった。もしスケーターのゴシップ好きに検索窓を見られたら、二人についてとんでもないネタを提供することになっただろう。  
　角度が定まらず試行錯誤した末、勇利はついに自身をヴィクトルのなかに埋めることができた。すべて中に納まると、ひりつくような熱が勇利を包んだ。ヴィクトルの体が慣れるのを辛抱強く待つと、少しずつ腰を揺らし、全身で互いを感じあった。ヴィクトルの感じる場所がわかるまでいろいろと試すことになったが、そのうちにどんなふうに腰を使ったら熱い体を喜ばせることができるのかわかってきた。  
「ああ……」  
　勇利が初めてそこを穿った瞬間、ヴィクトルが目を見開いた。  
「そこ、いい。なにこれ。ねえ、もっと……」  
　ヴィクトルは繰り返し強請り、二人は激しく求めあった。唇も体も溶けて一つに混ざりあう。  
　勇利は組み敷いた憧れの人を眺め、その人に自分が何をしているのかを思うと、これまでの心配症が消えていくようだった。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利に体を穿たれ、さらに屹立を愛撫されて、その先端からうす白い熱液を吐きだした。絶頂の声が甘ったるくていやらしくて、勇利も煽られるままに吐精した。  
　それからベッドの上で一時間、相手を離さないよう抱きあっては唇を重ね、そのうちにそれぞれの自身がどうしようもなく熱くなると、今度はヴィクトルが勇利に覆いかぶさった。初めてなりにやりかたを覚えてきたのか、さっきよりはいくらかラクだった。  
「ほら、勇利。こうやって脚開ける？　そうじゃなくて、こう。わかる？　ただ挿れたいんじゃなくて、気持ちよくしてあげたいんだよ」  
　体を繋げるたびに快楽は深くなり、疲れ果てて眠りに落ち、目を覚ましてはまた求めあう。それを何度繰り返しただろう。  
　結局、二人は翌日のペアの試合観戦にも行かず、ルームサービスで大きなミネラルウォーターとパスタを注文して空腹を満たすとひたすら愛しあった。  
　倦怠感と充実感が入り混じった午後四時、ヴィクトルは寝返りを打つとため息をついた。  
「バンケットがあるから、部屋に戻って着替えないと」  
　と勇利の裸の肩口でつぶやいた。  
「嫌だ。行かせられない。まだだめだよ」  
　勇利はヴィクトルを抱きしめた。  
「こういうイベントに出席しておいたほうが、俺たち二人の評判はよくなると思うけど」  
「はー。そうだね」  
　勇利はゆっくりと起きあがった。  
「勇利は何時の便で発つの？」  
　勇利がいちばん考えたくなかったことをヴィクトルは聞いてきた。  
「明日だよ」勇利の声は沈んでいた。「明日の十時」  
　ヴィクトルはしばらく口を開かなかった。一二時間ちょっとを共にしたけれど、このあとバンケットや睡眠にいくらか時間を奪われるだろう。二人ともあまり寝ていなかったから、勇利は少し眠りたかった。『別のこと』をする時間はなさそうだった。  
　二人で過ごせるのはあと数時間だ。勇利はできるだけ落ち込まないよう努めた。バスルームに入ると、ヴィクトルは勇利の体をきれいに洗い流した。熱いシャワーのなかでの交わしたキスは、もう二度と会えないかのように激しいものになった。  
　そして誰も――勇利とヴィクトルでさえ考えていなかった未来へと歯車が動きだそうとしていた。  
　次のシーズンまであと八カ月だ。それまでのあいだ、怪我をはじめとして何が起こるかわからない。遠く離れて過ごす八ヶ月の間、会えるかどうかもわからないのだ。二人でいろいろな話をしたが、このことは話していなかった。  
　勇利がスーツを身に着けるまで、ヴィクトルは静かに待っていた。  
「俺、少し前に進めた気がする」  
　ヴィクトルがぽつりと言った。  
　勇利は元気づけるようにうなずいた。  
「うん。ヴィクトルは前に進んで」  
「……でも、勇利には新しいコーチが必要じゃないかな」  
　勇利は目をしばたかせた。話がこんな方向に飛ぶとはまったく思っていなかったのだ。  
「俺が思うに、チェレスティーノコーチは勇利の実力を引き出せていない。俺のリンクメイトなら、いろいろ話してあるから勇利のことをよく知ってる。それにヤコフだって勇利を高く評価してるから、引き受けてくれると思う」  
「フェルツマンコーチが？」  
「サンクトペテルブルクにおいでよ」とヴィクトルが続けた。「それに、勇利がそう思ってるかわからないけど、俺たちっていいトレーニングパートナーじゃない？お互いの強みを活かして補いあえるし、リンクメイトはすっかり勇利を気に入ってる。それから……」  
「それから？」  
　尋ねて、勇利ははにかんだ。  
「ああもう、何ぐずぐずしてるの、勇利？」  
　ヴィクトルは立ち上がるとつんけんした調子で言った。  
「いい話だろう？」  
　勇利はネクタイを結びかけたまま手を止めた。いちばんの望みなんて、そうそう言い出せるものではなかった。  
「うん……何ぐずぐずしてるんだろうね……」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利の手を取ると、有無をいわさず引っ張った。  
「俺の部屋に来るんだ。そのネクタイはないよ。スーツも最悪だけど今はどうしようもないから、ネクタイだけでもどうにかしよう」  
「えー、気に入って買ったやつなんだけど」  
「俺の彼氏は、二人揃って出席するバンケットにダサいネクタイをつけていくようなことはしない」  
　ヴィクトルの声には甘やかな熱がこもっていた。  
　彼氏という言葉に、勇利はこみあげる感情を抑えきれず笑みを浮かべた。  
「ヴィクトルの、彼氏」  
　と微笑みとともにつぶやいた。  
「あなたの彼氏はファッションのことはよくわからないし、あなたに何か言われたからって気をつけないよ。ネクタイを外したいなら、バンケットが終わって部屋に戻ってからにしてくれる？　それまでは触っちゃダメだよ」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利を見つめ、唇を舐めて湿らせるとおもむろに口を開いた。  
「驚いた。ファッションセンスのない彼氏はこんな誘いかたをするんだ？」  
　勇利は静かな声で言った。  
「それに、今回金メダルを獲ったのは僕だからね。ヴィクトルが勝ったら僕のネクタイを替えてもいいよ。僕はサンクトペテルブルクに移るから、これからいくらでも勝負できるでしょう？」  
　ヴィクトルが獲物を前にした獣のように瞳に光を灯した。  
「来てくれるんだね」  
「行くよ、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ」  
「なら、その勝負乗ったよ、勝生勇利」

#

　一時間後、激しい情交の名残をきれいに消し去り洗練されたスーツに身を包むと、バンケットには幾分かさっぱりした姿で参加することができた。  
　だがあくまで幾分、だった。  
　到着する時間もずらすようにした。ヴィクトルが出掛けたあと、残された勇利は時間を計り、数分遅れて部屋を出た。  
　それでもバンケットの会場に入るとヴィクトルと目があって、どちらともなく微笑みを交わした。まるで二人だけの世界に入りこんだように、近付くと寄り添った。晴れて恋人同士になり、もう周りを気にする必要もなかったのだ。  
　ユリオが呆れて言った。  
「おまえらいい加減にしろ。子供もいるんだぞ」

END


End file.
